La orden del fenix
by Elena Potter
Summary: Éste relato es mi punto de vista de cómo podría continuar la historia después de los acontecimientos de El Cáliz de Fuego y es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter. ¡Por favor, dejad reviews! Quiero saber si puedo continuar con esto o mejor me dedico a


Éste relato es mi punto de vista de cómo podría continuar la historia después de los acontecimientos de El Cáliz de Fuego y es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter. ¡Por favor, dejad reviews! Quiero saber si puedo continuar con esto o mejor me dedico a otra cosa.  
  
***  
  
TRAS LA TEMPESTAD  
  
¿Después de la tempestad siempre llega la calma? Harry Potter se permitía dudar de esta afirmación. Tras los acontecimientos de aquel fatídico 24 de junio, se había sentido de todo menos tranquilo. Por las noches despertaba frecuentemente por culpa de las pesadillas, en las que veía a lord Voldemort echándole la maldición cruciatus y volvía a sentir el dolor que le provocaba. Pero sin lugar a dudas las peores eran aquellas en las que aparecía Cedric. Volvía a ver sus ojos sin vida, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, su cuerpo inmóvil tendido sobre el césped del cementerio. Se despertaba empapado en sudor, temblando violentamente y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Después no podía volver a dormir, porque en cuanto cerraba los ojos los terribles recuerdos acudían a su mente. La culpa por la muerte del joven de Hufflepuff había sido una constante durante todo aquel tiempo. No podía evitar pensar que si él hubiera cogido la copa solo Cedric seguiría vivo.  
  
Ron y Hermione, preocupados, le habían escrito con más frecuencia de la habitual, pero les respondía que todo estaba bien y que tenía ganas de verlos. Nada más. No les había contado nada de sus miedos nocturnos, ni de la sensación de terror que le atenazaba desde que volvió a Privet Drive. Ahora que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo, vivía con un temor constante de que le encontrara. Y su vida con los Dursley, ya de por sí desagradable, se había convertido en un infierno.  
  
Intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero le resultaba imposible. Le habría gustado pasar el verano con Ron, por lo menos habría mantenido la cabeza ocupada. Pero Dumbledore había ordenado que regresara a Privet Drive, y Harry aún no entendía por qué.  
  
Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Dudley y Harry estaba de mal humor. No le agradaba la perspectiva de quedarse en casa de la señora Figg y de aguantar a sus gatos o comer pasteles rancios. Pero no había lugar a discusiones. Los Dursley iban a llevar a su hijo al parque de atracciones y a Harry la diversión le estaba vetada, así que con un suspiro preparó algunas cosas para intentar pasar aquel día lo mejor posible.  
  
Cuando bajó al salón ya estaban todos en la puerta. Dudley le sacó la lengua, restregándole lo bien que se lo iba a pasar, pero Harry lo ignoró. Cuando su tío Vernon lo vio, se acercó a él y dijo con un gruñido:  
  
- Bien, muchacho, espero que no tenga ninguna queja de la señora Figg, o de lo contrario te pasarás lo que queda de verano encerrado en la alacena, ¿entendido?  
  
Harry asintió con desgana.  
  
En unos minutos llegaron a casa de la señora Figg. Dudley empujó a Harry mientras estaba abriendo la puerta del coche y el joven cayó a la acera. Miró a su gordo primo con el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de advertencia. Dudley puso cara de espanto y cerró de golpe la portezuela. El coche arrancó instantes después.  
  
Harry recogió sus gafas, que se habían caído, y lentamente recorrió el camino. Llamó al timbre y casi al instante se abrió la puerta. La señora Figg era una mujer alta para su edad, de hombros anchos y aspecto bastante imponente. Llevaba el pelo cano recogido en un moño y le sonreía amablemente.  
  
- Vaya, Harry, cuánto has crecido. Anda, pasa.  
  
Se echó un lado para dejarle pasar y Harry pasó al vestíbulo. De inmediato observó que la casa parecía haber cambiado. El salón estaba mucho más iluminado y ya no tenía ese desagradable olor que tanto le disgustaba.  
  
- Y bien, ¿qué tal todo? - le preguntó su anfitriona, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en el mullido sofá - ¿Cómo has pasado el verano?  
  
- Bueno, bien - respondió Harry, un poco confundido ante esa desacostumbrada amabilidad.  
  
- Supongo que todo lo bien que se lo puede pasar uno con esos abominables parientes tuyos - dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Harry se sorprendió al oírle decir esas palabras.  
  
- Per... Perdone, ¿qué ha dicho?  
  
- Pues eso. Los Dursley son unas personas horribles y lamento de veras que tengas que pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Traumatizarían a cualquiera.  
  
- Yo pensaba que le caían bien.  
  
- De eso nada - dijo afectadamente - Es simplemente lo que les hago creer.  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué acepta quedarse conmigo?  
  
- Porque tú eres distinto, Harry Potter - dijo la señora Figg con una sonrisa - Llevo años vigilándote de lejos, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta. ¿No creerías en serio que después de lo sucedido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos Dumbledore te enviaría a un lugar donde no estuvieras seguro?  
  
Harry se sobresaltó visiblemente y como en un sueño recordó las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo a su padrino Sirius después del torneo: "Tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo"  
  
- ¿Entonces usted es Arabella Figg?  
  
- Exactamente. Creí que ya habías visto tantas cosas que ya nada te podía sorprender.  
  
- Créame, conservo intacta mi capacidad de sorpresa - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - Demasiados años en el mundo muggle, me temo.  
  
La mujer se rió con ganas.  
  
- Sí, creo que tienes razón - luego se volvió a poner seria - Bueno, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. ¿Te apetece un té?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Entonces la señora Figg sacó una varita mágica del bolsillo de su delantal y dijo unas palabras en voz baja. Inmediatamente la mesita que había frente a Harry se cubrió con un mantel sobre el que había una tetera humeante, dos tazas con platos y una gran bandeja de pastas.  
  
- Sírvete lo que quieras, Harry. Tengo la impresión de que esos muggles no te alimentan muy bien - añadió con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Harry sonrió como disculpa y cogió unas cuantas pastas. Cuando acabó su té y estuvo tan lleno que no podría haber comido ni una miga más, la señora Figg recogió la mesa y se sentó junto a él. Su semblante era grave.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?  
  
Abrió la boca para decir que bien, pero se topó con el gesto amable de la señora Figg y de repente sintió que se lo podía contar.  
  
- Ha... ha sido terrible - murmuró, escondiendo la cara entre las manos - Todas las noches tengo pesadillas en las que veo morir a Cedric una y otra vez y vuelvo a sentir todo el dolor de aquel día. Vivo con un miedo constante a lo que pueda pasar y me siento incapaz de olvidar...  
  
Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, después la señora Figg le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le estrechó contra ella.  
  
- Puedo imaginar lo que has sufrido, Harry - dijo dulcemente - Pero ante todo no puedes vivir de esos recuerdos. Es más, no debes - se separó de él y le obligó a mirarla - Deja de culparte por lo que le pasó a Cedric. No podías haber hecho nada, quizá estaba escrito en su destino que tuviera que morir para que tú te resistieras a lord Voldemort.  
  
- ¡Si yo no hubiera sido un imbécil y hubiera cogido solo la copa, ahora estaría vivo! - dijo Harry con voz ahogada.  
  
- En aquel momento hiciste lo que creíste más justo y nadie te lo va a reprochar nunca. Sé que fue una experiencia horrible, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en ello o no podrás vivir tranquilo nunca.  
  
Harry se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió nuevamente la señora Figg le miraba con expresión inquisitiva.  
  
- Lo intentaré.  
  
- Eso está bien. Pero, ¿por qué no le contaste nunca a tus amigos cómo te sentías?  
  
- No creo que hubieran sabido cómo reaccionar. Además, no quiero que nadie se compadezca de mí.  
  
- No confundas lástima con compasión, Harry. La compasión implica compartir un sufrimiento, y eso es lo que habrían hecho Ron y Hermione. Sólo quieren ayudarte, habla con ellos cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
  
- Bien. Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?  
  
- Muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué nunca me dijo que era una bruja?  
  
- Dumbledore consideró que sería más seguro para ti. Además, en el caso de que Voldemort averiguara dónde te ocultas, jamás sospecharía que te está protegiendo una mujer anciana que vive con un montón de gatos. ¿Algo más?  
  
- Sí. Dumbledore le dijo a Sirius que buscara a los miembros del antiguo grupo, ¿a qué se refería?  
  
- Suponía que me ibas a hacer esa pregunta. Imagino que Dumbledore te lo iba a contar igual, así que no pasará nada porque te lo diga yo. Hablaba de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
- ¿La Orden del Fénix? - preguntó Harry, extrañado.  
  
- Sí. Verás, durante la época de dominio de Voldemort, se creó un grupo de magos que nos oponíamos a su poder. Gracias a nuestra intervención las cosas no fueron a peor y cuando tú derrotaste a Voldemort la Orden del Fénix se disgregó, aunque nunca perdimos el contacto porque todos sabíamos que él no podía haber muerto. A mí se me encomendó cuidarte hasta que cumplieras once años y pudieras ir a Hogwarts, donde estarías bajo la tutela de Dumbledore. Sabíamos el Señor Tenebroso nunca se atrevería a atacarte allí. Y bueno, poco más. Después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Sirius vino a visitarme. Me contó todo lo que había sucedido y me dijo que se requería mi presencia en Hogwarts, porque ahora mismo hace falta todo el poder que podamos reunir.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que estará en Hogwarts este curso?  
  
- Sí. Seré vuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Harry la miró, asombrado.  
  
- Vaya. Eso sí que es una noticia.  
  
- Lo sé. Bueno, creo que ya has tenido suficiente información por hoy - dijo levantándose y dando por zanjada la conversación - Se ha hecho tarde, supongo que los Dursley pasarán pronto a buscarte. Ten paciencia con ellos, para finales de julio podrás irte con los Weasley hasta que vuelva a empezar el curso.  
  
- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, con alegría.  
  
Ella asintió. Luego le contempló y dijo con una extraña expresión:  
  
- Ya eres todo un hombre, Harry. Tus padres habrían estado orgullosos de ti.  
  
Harry tragó saliva.  
  
- ¿Les conocía?  
  
- Supongo que te lo habrán dicho, pero eres el vivo retrato de tu padre. Aunque los ojos son los de tu madre, sin lugar a dudas. Lizy era una muchacha normal, no excesivamente guapa, pero sus ojos tenían algo especial. Igual que los tuyos - sonrió con cariño - Parece que fue ayer cuando te bautizaron, y ahora te queda poco para cumplir 15 años. Cómo pasa el tiempo?  
  
Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron el claxon de un coche. La señora Figg se acercó a la ventana y observó por ella.  
  
- Ya están aquí tus tíos - luego se dio media vuelta y dijo-: Aprovecha lo que queda de verano, Harry. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.  
  
- Claro, señora Figg.  
  
- Por favor, llámame Arabella.  
  
- Muchas gracias? Arabella.  
  
Mientras Harry subía al coche de sus tíos, Arabella Figg le contemplaba desde el umbral. Y cuando el automóvil desapareció de la vista, dijo para sus adentros.  
  
- Sin duda este muchacho tiene algo. Será un gran mago cuando sea mayor.  
  
Luego suspiró y entró en la casa, donde la recibió el maullido de un gato.  
  
***  
  
Ya sé que quizá este capítulo es un poco aburrido, mucho diálogo y poca acción, pero lo consideraba importante para el posterior transcurso de la historia. Después ya cambiará la cosa, pero por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido, que un par de líneas no cuestan nada :-) 


End file.
